


to the best summer yet

by 06_blue_eyed_boys_28



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Little Shit, Bonfires, Campfires, Come on, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Don't ask me how, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everybody Loves Mike Hanlon, F/M, Fireflies, Flower Crowns, Happy Birthday!, I Love the Losers Club (IT), I think that's it - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Marshmallows, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, One word, Picnics, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, S'mores, Sassy Stanley Uris, Shining Stars, Song: Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Disney), Song: Dream a Little Dream of Me (Doris Day), Song: Electric Love (BØRNS), Song: I See the Light (Disney), Song: Into the Unknown (Disney), Song: Kiss the Girl (Disney), Song: Part of Your World (Disney), Song: Yellow (Coldplay), Song: hot girl bummer (blackbear and khea), Songfic, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stanley Uris is a Little Shit, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Vibes, The Losers Club Are Good Friends (IT), The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT), Tree Climbing, Underage Drinking, and its richie, and summer, did i mention i love the losers, flower crown train, gosh there's so many songs, it's minimal, its only a tiny bit, kind of, picnicreddie, sharing blankets, so many pop culture and song references, they almost light the house on fire, this is a birthday gift so uhm...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06_blue_eyed_boys_28/pseuds/06_blue_eyed_boys_28
Summary: the losers kick off the first day of summer with a bang.what more is there to say?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, mike hanlon/happiness
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	to the best summer yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millennialpink22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millennialpink22/gifts).



> heyo!  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILLENNIALPINK22!  
> tHIS IS ALL FOR YOU GIRLY, YOU DESERVE IT.  
> I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. 
> 
> it's got...  
> \- reddie  
> \- summer vibes  
> \- disney
> 
> what more could one possibly want?  
> i'm kidding i'm kidding but like seriously i really hope you enjoyed your birthday and i hope you enjoy your birthday present haha.  
> happy  
> birthday
> 
> you're one of my fav ppl on this website.  
> okay  
> on with the fic!

“Found you,” Bev states, staring at Richie as he lays on the ground in a pitiful heap.

“Ow,” he mutters, sitting up and pulling his knees into his chest. He rubs the back of his head with a hand. “Fuck, that hurt.”

“That’s what you get for deciding to climb the highest tree for no apparent reason, d-d-dumbass,” Bill says, not looking up from the nutella and marshmallow fluff sandwich he’s building. 

“Richie, are you even fucking serious right now? You could have gotten seriously injured!” Eddie scolds, pulling Richie up with a grunt. “I broke my arm just by falling a few feet, that tree has to be at least eight feet tall, you could’ve broken both of your legs, and that tree goes up into sudden death territory, I’m telling you-”

“Relax, Eds. I’m fine,” Richie says, planting a kiss on Eddie’s cheek and effectively shutting him up. 

Eddie turns pink, sitting down next to Ben and asking if he’ll please pass the strawberry jam.

It’s the first day of summer and the Losers all decided to kick it off with a bang. This bang happens to be a picnic. 

“ _Eddie_ ,” Richie nearly whines, throwing his limbs out and nearly kicking Stan in the face with his left foot. “Can you make me a sandwich?”

“Make your own fucking sandwich,” Eddie murmurs under his breath, still spreading strawberry jam on a bagel. 

“Okay, why are you having a bagel for lunch?” Richie asks, sitting up, dark hair flopping onto his forehead.

“Because I can?”

“Yeah, leave the man alone, Richie, he just wants to enjoy his bagel,” Mike defends, laughing. 

“I think that bagels for any meal other than breakfast, are a crime,” Bev says dramatically, grabbing the bag of bagels and holding them out of Eddie’s reach. 

“Fuck you guys.” Eddie takes a bite of his bagel. “It is after noon, and I am enjoying my fucking bagel.”

“Bill, will you make me a sandwich?” Richie tries, resting his head on Bill’s lap instead of Eddie’s. 

“Hm…” Bill contemplates, running his marshmallow-fluff sticky fingers through Richie’s hair. “M-maybe…”

Richie sits up, running his hands through his hair. “You dick! Nobody around here wants to make me a fucking sandwich.”

“I’ll make you a sandwich, Richie,” Ben offers, grabbing another few slices of bread. 

“Thanks. See, Ben loves me.”

“Did Ben sit through your entire performance of Frozen and Frozen II?” Bev asks, taking a bite out of her peanut butter and jelly.

“No, but he wanted to, didn’t you Benny-boy?”

Ben shrugs. 

“He definitely wanted to.”

“He just doesn’t wanna be mean,” Bev argues. And then, to Eddie, she whispers. “He can’t sing.”

Eddie snorts.

“Okay, I will prove you _all_ wrong with that one.” 

“What kind of sandwich do you want, Richie?”

“Nutella.”

“Just Nutella?” Ben asks. He doesn’t know why. He knows Richie well enough by now to know that not only will he eat a Nutella sandwich, but he will also just eat straight Nutella. Right out of the container. 

Richie nods, curls bouncing and glasses slipping slightly down his nose. “So… Mikey, how are the baby sheep doing?”

“They’re called lambs, Richard,” Stan tells him. 

“Okay, lambs,” Richie corrects himself, rolling his eyes. 

“They’re doing well,” Mike says. “Lily is still very small, though. I’m worried for her.”

“S-she’s been e-eating well, right?” Bill asks through a mouthful of marshmallow fluff. “Just the r-runt of the litter?”

“Do you call lambs litters?” Bev wonders aloud.

“Yes, you do, and yes she is.”

“Hm,” Bev contemplates, finishing her sandwich and then pushing Richie out of the way so she can sit next to Ben. “May I have the bag of Doritos please? Thank you.”

Ben nods, a little starstruck by how beautiful she looks, just doing the stupidest things. Talking about litters of lambs, shaking her head at Richie’s antics, eating _Doritos_ , for goodness sake.

“I wanna climb the tree again,” Richie says.

“I don’t think you should climb the tree again,” Eddie tells him, a little calmer after lunch.

“I’m going to climb the tree.”

“Richie, I-”

“Tag, you’re it!” Richie taps Eddie on the shoulder and then sprints away, nearly tripping over his too-long legs.

“ _Shit_ ,” Eddie mutters, almost chasing after him, but realizing it’s way easier to just tag Mike and run then chase Richie in all of his gangly glory.

Mike tags Bev, who tags Ben, who tags Bill, who tags Stan.

“I hate you guys,” Stan says, completely straight-faced. He gets up and starts sprinting, but everybody else started running way before him, and now they’re nowhere to be found. 

“Okay, when did this turn into hide and seek?” 

Nobody responds. 

“Wow. I wasn’t kidding when I said I hated you guys.”

He hears a snicker from above him. He looks up, seeing Richie and Eddie sitting in a tree, Richie looking a bit more scared than Eddie is. 

“Relax, Richie. This… this isn’t actually too bad.”

“Weren’t you just saying how I was going to break my arm?”

“As long as you don’t pull any dumbass tricks-”

“Woah!” Richie exclaims, falling over backwards, and hooking his legs around the branch before he can hit the ground. 

His t-shirt hikes up, exposing his pale, freckled stomach. His hair flops down and his glasses fall from his face, nearly hitting Stan in the head. 

“Well hi there, Stanley,” Richie says, waving. 

Stan pokes him in the cheek. “Tag.” And then he sprints away. 

Richie grabs the branch and pulls himself back up, hopping off and then helping Eddie down. 

“Oh no you don’t!”

He finds Mike and Ben hiding behind a tree, immediately tags Mike, and then starts sprinting off in the direction Stan went.

Mike and Ben run off to find Bill and Bev, and Richie and Eddie climb up their tree again. 

“It’s kinda nice up here, dontcha think?” Eddie wonders aloud. 

Richie nods. “That’s why I came up here in the first place, dumbass.”

“Hey, you’re the dumbass in this situation.”

“Idiot.”

“Fuckface.”

“I’m going to fall again,” Richie states. 

“No, you’re-”

Richie bends over backwards again, but this time, his legs are too loose on the branch, and he ends up falling through the air, landing flat on his back. 

“Ow,” he mutters. “That’s the second time today.”

“Because you’re a downright idiot.”

Eddie climbs down the tree, only to be tagged by Bill. After a bit more chasing, Eddie’s foot catches in a puddle of mud, and he trips, probably ruining his jean shorts. 

For once in his life, he doesn’t care. 

He’s too busy wondering where the hell this mud came from. 

It hasn’t rained in a while, and there’s no bodies of water back here… as far as he knows.

Wait a minute. 

He pulls back a piece of vine, walking through it, shuddering afterwards because there must be so many bugs in just that one patch of vine, but he makes it through to the otherside, where there’s a small creek with clear water. 

“Guys! Guys, come check this out!” he yells. How have they never seen this before? They’ve been playing back here for… forever, he guesses. You learn something new every day. 

“W-what?” Bill asks, poking his head through the vines. “Holy shit.”

“This is really cool,” Mike agrees, stepping through. He pokes Bill. “Tag. No tag backs. End of game. You have it when we pick up next.”

Bill groans. “Fine.”

Richie walks into the little clearing holding hands with Bev, and giggling about something funny they both just remembered. 

“Guys. We should go swimming.”

“Richie, this isn’t the quarry,” Eddie starts. “Sure, the water looks clear, but do you know how many diseases could be swimming around in there? I think it’s cool to look at, but-”

Richie cuffs his pants, and pulls off his shirt, and Eddie nearly shuts up.

“And… and what about, mosquitoes?” 

“They don’t like my blood, Eds. I’m too sweet.” And with that, he jumps into the water. “Ow! Fuck! This shit is not deep at all! And it’s rocky! Do not jump!”

Eddie snorts, because Richie was expecting to be all smooth and shit and wow, now Eddie can’t rant about diseases all because I took my shirt off, yeah, that must’ve been his thought process, but then the dumbass went and hurt his feet on some rocks.

Mike starts cuffing his khakis as well, Ben, Bill, and Stan following his lead. Bev pulls her pink scrunchie off her wrist and puts her hair up into a bun on top of her head. Ben thinks it’s not possible for her to look any prettier, but she hikes up her dress, showing off a bit of ankle and calf, and he’s left speechless once again. 

She looks like a princess, her hair glinting strawberry blonde in the sunlight, her eyes bright and blue, and the pink in her dress bringing out the light flush on her cheeks. She and Richie both neglected to put on sunscreen that morning. There’s a few new freckles on her chin that weren’t there that morning, as well as on her shoulders and collarbones, that her strapless dress shows off very nicely. She looks up at Ben, grinning. 

“Help me in?”

He swallows, and nods. “You look pretty, Beverly,” he manages, finding his voice.

“Thank you,” she says. 

Mike and Stan share a knowing look, as Bill starts splashing Richie.

“Fuck you!” Richie screams, scooping up a handful of water and pouring it down Bill’s shirt.

“Guys, I still don’t know if we should-” Eddie looks scared.

Mike looks back at him. “It’s alright, Eddie, really. The water is fine.”

Eddie takes a deep breath. “I _know_ that.”

He cuffs his pants and pulls off his shirt, pushing his mom’s voice out of his head and letting Mike help him into the water. 

Bill grabs a huge stick and starts smacking Richie with it, so Richie finds another one, and then Ben wants one, and soon enough, they’re all having a sword fight. Bev’s dress gets snagged on a rock, and rips a bit, right up her thigh, so there’s now a fashionable slit there. 

She grins, her hair falling a bit from it’s bun, and Ben thinks she looks a bit like a cool, pirate princess. The captain of her own ship. 

“Ahoy maties! We have reached shore!” Richie exclaims, in his own, off brand, pirate accent. 

Ben laughs as his friends all hop out of the water and walk back to their abandoned shirts and shoes. They walk back out of the vines and brush, lying down on their picnic blankets and staring up at the clouds. 

“Rich, you should seriously consider wearing sunscreen, your shoulders look a little pink-”

“I’m fine, Eds, really,” Richie insists, pulling his shirt on and hiding his involuntary wince. He’s too stubborn to admit that he’s not one of those people that just doesn’t burn. “See?”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

They lie there in the sun for a while, drying off, and Bev goes through her music, trying to find some songs to fit the mood.

‘hot girl bummer’ comes on, and Richie immediately stands up and starts dancing. Well, his version of dancing, which includes wiggling his hips and arms in (semi) time to the beat. 

“Fuck you, and you, you~” he sings, flipping everybody off. “I hate your friends and they hate me too.”

“Our friends are your friends, Richie,” Stan says dryly. “And we do, in fact, hate you.” 

“I knew you did, Stanley!” 

‘Part of Your World’ is on next, and Richie drags Bev up with him to dance.

“Look at this stuff, isn’t it neat? Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete?”

“Please stop singing.”

“No, I told you I’d prove you all wrong.”

With many failed attempts to beep him, Bev finally tries one last time, after ‘I Am On My Way.’

“Beep, beep, Richie.”

“I can hear you! But I won’t!” he screams in response, cackling at his own joke. 

Mike laughs, and even Stan snickers.

“Some look for trouble! While others don’t! Come on, Bill, you love this song!”

“I r-really don’t.”

“There’s a thousand reasons, I should go about my day. And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away, oh. Oh,” Richie sings, dramatically putting a hand to his forehead and heart. “You’re not a voice,” he continues.

“Make it stop,” Stan says. “My ears are bleeding.”

“Into the unknown!” Richie screeches. 

“You’re not actually trying,” Mike says, looking up from his book.

“He’s not,” Ben confirms. “There’s no way.”

“I’ve… heard him sing before,” Eddie admits. “He’s… not bad.”

Mike smiles. “I bet.”

After ‘Into the Unknown,’ some very pretty guitar starts up, and Richie drags Eddie to his feet for a rendition of ‘I See the Light.’

“All those days, watching from the windows, all those years, outside, looking in,” Richie starts, pulling Eddie close to dance with him. 

Ben desperately wants to ask Bev to dance. She sits, letting Richie and Eddie have their moment, but looks longingly down at the ground. 

Ben can’t tell what she’s longing _for_.

Mike nudges him. _Go_ , he says with his eyes. _Ask her._

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

“Bev?” Ben asks, before he can stop himself.

“Hm?” she looks up, eyes bright, and… hopeful?

“Wanna dance?”

She grins, nodding. “Of course.” _Always_.

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Ben pulls Bev close to his chest, hoping she can’t hear his heart pounding. Her hands are clasped around his neck, while hers rest loosely at his waist. 

When ‘Kiss the Girl,’ comes on next, she pulls Stan up to dance with them, and soon, they’re all dancing in one big circle, settling back down again as it gets dark, music from ‘Aladdin’ playing softly in the background. 

“I’m hungry,” Richie states.

“We just had lunch.”

“It’s d-dark,” Bill points out. 

“Somebody make me another sandwich,” Richie says, laying on his back and folding his arms behind his head.

“What if we went back to the farm, and had a firepit?” Mike suggests. “We could do hot dogs and smores, if that’s alright with everyone else?”

Everyone nods their agreement, but nobody moves. 

“Look at the stars,” Eddie murmurs, mouth open in awe. 

"Look how they shine for you," Richie finishes, wrapping an arm around Eddie.

Eddie tries and fails to hide his blush.

“Don’t you see them every night?” Mike asks. 

“Mom’s got bars over my window.”

“She does?” Ben starts, before he can stop himself.

“Basically.” Eddie nods. “They’re very pretty.”

Richie hooks an arm around Eddie and pulls him close, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his hairline.

“I’ll be right back,” Bev says, standing up. She whispers something to Stan, pulling him with her. He rolls his eyes but follows anyway. 

She comes back with a bundle of flowers in her arms, and starts braiding them together, motioning for Stan to come closer to her.

“A flower crown ch-chain? Seriously?” Bill asks. 

“I think it’s cute,” Ben states. 

Bev smiles. “Wanna do mine?” 

Ben nods, and she shows him how to twist the flowers as she easily places the crown on Stan’s head. 

“One picture. That is all you get,” he tells them.

Bev giggles, and then pulls Richie toward her, braiding the flowers into and around his hair.

“Careful, he’ll fall asleep,” Eddie teases. He laughs, picking up Richie’s arm and letting it fall.

“‘m not sleep,” Richie mumbles. 

Eddie rubs his fingers against Richie’s temples, lightly pushes his head to the side. 

“Bev, can you do mine?”

Bev takes Stan’s picture when he’s not looking, then lets him take the crown off. 

“Of course.”

They finish the flower crowns, just as fireflies make themselves known.

“You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies,” Richie starts singing. 

“Richie I’m going to kill you,” Stan says, scarily seriously. 

“No. You love that song, Stanny.”

“Do you guys want to do s'mores now?” Mike asks, sitting up, and removing his flower crown. Bev took a few pictures, but it was getting itchy.

“No. I wanna catch fireflies,” Richie replies, standing up. “Ben?” 

He helps Ben to his feet, and then they’re off, Bev photographing every other capture. They save a few fireflies, putting them into a mason jar with some blades of grass at the bottom. 

“Hey, Mike, what do fireflies eat?” Richie asks absently, playing with one of the fireflies crawling on his hand.

“Each other,” Mike replies honestly.

“What?” Eddie nearly screams, turning around, and handing his firefly to Richie. It flickers brightly, then spreads its wings, ready to fly off into the night. He watches it go, off, up, and away, into freedom, into something he wishes he had always, but only has for one night and right now.

“The larvae eat snails and worms and such, and adults sometimes eat each other. I’m sorry. I don’t make the rules.”

“Guess that just means we have to catch more.” Richie shrugs, and Ben looks mildly horrified. 

“No. No, I think I- Mike and I are going to start the fire, okay?”

“Start the car, you mean. We’re all driving back together.”

“Start the car.”

Bev laughs and helps Richie put a few more fireflies into the car. Stan and Bill fold up the picnic blanket, putting the rest of their food into the basket and helping Mike and Ben load the car.

“Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle,” Richie tells Eddie, kissing his cheek. Eddie squirms, not uncomfortably. He’s so happy he just doesn’t exactly know what to do with his body.

“That’s a s-song, isn’t it?” Bill asks. 

Richie nods. 

“H-how did I k-know?”

“Lucky guess.”

“ ‘cuz you never have original material?” Eddie teases. 

They arrive at Mike’s farm, and the rest of the Losers head inside to wash up a little while Mike and Ben set up the fire. As the only two who know anything about the outdoors, Stan, Bill, Eddie, Richie, and Bev decided it would be best to just let them handle it. 

Bill pulls the hot dogs out of the fridge, and finds some marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers, so they can make smores. 

“S-stan, can you go look for some sticks?”

“Why do I have to look for the sticks?”

“I don’t know, because I asked you?”

“Bev, come with me.”

“Okay.”

With Bev and Stan off to look for sticks, and Bill bringing the food outside, Richie and Eddie are left alone in the kitchen.

“Look what I got,” Richie says, holding up a small container of clear liquid, and then slinking his arms around Eddie’s waist. 

Eddie nods, sinking his head into Richie’s shoulder. “Bubbly water?” 

“It’s vodka, you idiot.” He takes a shot, grimacing. “It’s disgusting, but it’s worth it.”

Eddie shakes his head. “No thanks.”

“I’ll bring it outside.”

Richie slides his hands up Eddie’s shirt and over his shoulders, and kisses the side of his mouth.

“And I love you.”

Eddie opens his mouth, tilting his head up and cupping Richie’s cheek to kiss him. He tastes distinctively of alcohol and Nutella. His hands travel up into Richie’s hair, and he pulls his head back a bit as Richie brings his hands back to rest on Eddie’s waist, and he fits his left one in Eddie’s back pocket. There’s a clicking sound, and Eddie jumps back. 

“Holy sh-”

“We really can’t trust you two not to light the house on fire?” Mike asks, smiling fondly as he clicks off the stove.

“Sorry,” Eddie says, cheeks dusted pink and hands clasped behind him. “Really. Sorry. We weren’t paying attention.”

“Well obviously. It’s okay. The hot dogs are ready, if you’re still hungry.”

“Oh, I’m famished. C’mon, Eds,” Richie says, pulling on Eddie’s hand.

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Look what I got!” Richie exclaims, holding up his small bottle with a huge grin on his face, like he just won the lottery.

Bev holds out her hands, and he gives her the bottle as she takes a quick swig, passing it around so that everyone has gotten a sip except Eddie.

“Fine,” he huffs, finally giving in.

A few hot dogs, s’mores, and shots later, the Losers are lying on the ground, staring up at the stars, the same way they had been before they drove to Mike’s house. Richie’s fingers are sticky no matter how much he licks them, Eddie’s still got chocolate on the corner of his mouth, and Bev’s dress now has bits of marshmallow and graham cracker crumbs on it. Ben thinks she’s even more beautiful with the marshmallow on the corner of her mouth. He hands her a napkin without thinking, though, knowing she wouldn’t necessarily think so. 

“Bev. Music,” Richie says choppily, a sentence from the back of his brain, because the forefront is composed of _fireheatstarsfliesfirefliesfriendslovesummerheat_.

She compiles, turning her Disney playlist back on, and this time, it lands on, ‘Can You Feel The Love Tonight?’ 

And yes, Walt, they can.

The fire burns, and Ben throws more wood on it, until he too, forgets about everything except the grass on his cheek and the stars in the sky. 

It finally burns out, but their love and contentment doesn’t.

No.

That stays always the same.

Richie turns his head away from Eddie, feeling vaguely groggy, for no reason other than the hour, the alcohol, and the warm feeling bubbling up in his chest. He notices the stars hanging down from the sky, and in a brilliant association between sleep and stars, he catches Bev’s eye and they start singing. 

“Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you.’ Birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me.”

Mike whistles, and Richie grabs Bev’s hand as Eddie hides his face in Richie’s chest. Stan, while not a very cuddly person, is a bit drunk and a bit dangerously close to touching Bill, and Mike is already there, Ben on his other side. 

The fire is so low now, Richie can feel the breeze, and he sits up, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I’m cold,” he murmurs. 

Eddie clings to his back, nodding his agreement.

“Inside?” Mike asks. 

The Losers nod their agreement, each standing up on their own time. Ben pours a bottle of water over the fire, while Richie drinks one last swig of vodka before handing it over to Bev for safekeeping. 

He drapes himself over Eddie, and lets him lead this time, taking him inside to Mike’s living room. Eddie pulls a couple blankets out of the ottoman, and passes them around, opting to share one with Richie.

“Eds, I’m hungry,” Richie states, throwing his arms around Eddie’s waist.

“You just had, like, thirty s’mores.”

“I had… three.”

“You had at least ten.”

“Did not. I want. Rice Krispies Treats. Does anybody know. Why the hell Rice Krispies Treats is plural? It’s only one treat.”

“Yeah, why is it plural?” Bev asks, her legs thrown across Ben’s lap. “Richie’s right.”

“For once,” Stan says. Bill is leaned against his shoulder, Mike on Bill’s other side. 

“Shouldn’t be plural…”

Eddie cards his fingers through Richie’s hair, pulling apart each tangle and then carefully recurring each curl. Richie’s head tilts forward off Eddie’s shoulder, and he pulls off Richie’s glasses carefully, curling up so they’re facing each other. He’s starting to drift off when Richie rolls over, pulling the blanket with him and completely cocooning himself in it.

He sits up, rubbing his eyes frustratedly. “Mike, I need another blanket…?”

“You always do,” Mike says knowingly, giving his to Eddie and opting to share with Bill, who apparently feels safer sharing body heat than being cocooned. It’s just something Richie does, and Eddie can’t really blame him for it.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“Happy summer.”

“To the best one yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> didja like it?  
> didja hate it?  
> feel free to let me know, tell me about your day, or scream about anything it in the comments haha.  
> even though this is for Millennialpink22, don't be shy to talk!!  
> <3 :) <3
> 
> @Millennialpink22
> 
> i hope you liked it. :)


End file.
